


see you around

by demonsorceress



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, during episode 2x03 and afterwards, my take on what was going through their minds in a few scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: "She has to find Maggie before anything terrible happens to her and for now she’ll just file that away as worrying about an innocent bystander like any other.
She really hopes Maggie is okay, though."





	

“Where’s Maggie?”

Alex’s heart is racing and not just because of the attack. Somewhere in the back of her mind she acknowledges how quickly her mind focused on the detective not being by her side anymore, when just a couple of minutes ago Alex couldn’t stop sneaking glances at her. That particular line of thought is going to have to wait, though. She has to find Maggie before anything terrible happens to her and for now she’ll just file that away as worrying about an innocent bystander like any other.

She _really_ hopes Maggie is okay, though.

—

Alex is only slightly taken aback by the wave of relief that washes through her when she sees that Maggie seems fine other than being tied up. And she doesn’t look scared — just pissed. Of course it would be too much luck if Alex could sneak Maggie out of the line of danger before the alien attacker noticed them, though.

She doesn’t even think about it. Throwing herself in front of the alien to allow Maggie to escape without a scratch — or rather, any more scratches — seems to be the only logical option.

That is, until Maggie delivers the final blow that knocks the alien out for good. And when she says “you guys are fun!” with the most radiant smile, like they were just playing a game or something, Alex is gone. Impressive is only one of the many words she could pick to describe Maggie in that exact moment. Stunning, too.

—

“Gee, I didn’t think you cared.”

_That makes two of us_ , Alex almost snorts. Worrying about Maggie’s well-being sure as hell wasn’t on her plans for today. Or even thinking of her as “Maggie” already and not just “Detective Sawyer”, for that matter.

Alex is a little surprised at herself for not immediately denying that she cares at all, if only out of embarrassment, but she’s glad that apparently Maggie’s smile and bright eyes are getting nothing but the truth from her. And she can’t help but feel a little bubbly when Maggie says they make a good team. She hopes Maggie agrees that this means they should work together again. If not work, though, she wouldn’t mind going out for a drink or whatever.

And then Maggie is leaving, and before she can catch herself Alex asks if she has a date, only to decide she didn’t really need to know the answer to that question. _At least it’s not a date with a man_. If there’s one thing Alex didn’t miss in the years her love life has been ridiculously dormant, it’s crushing on straight women. She’s thankful Maggie had the courtesy of ruling that option out already, making her sexuality one less thing for Alex to think about a little too much before she falls asleep tonight.

Now that leaves… everything else about her.

—

Maggie tries her hardest to remember the exact expression on Alex’s face when she confirmed she had a date tonight. _Did she look a little disappointed?_

( _Why am I hoping she looked disappointed?_ )

Suddenly she notices the silence. The bar around them is noisy as usual, but the silence in their table feels crushing when Maggie realizes she doesn’t even know what her date was talking about until she stopped.

“What?” is all she manages to say.

The blonde smiles fondly, which only makes Maggie feel worse. “I was just wondering what’s on your mind.”

Maggie sighs. _She_ asked her out, not the other way around; the least she could do was not think about another woman the whole time. Easier said than done, though.

“Long day at work?”

“Yeah, I… I’m so sorry. I’m just super tired and…” Maggie takes a deep breath. This date is hopeless. “I didn’t want to cancel with you right on time but maybe I should have instead of wasting your time.”

And that’s how Maggie decides this woman probably deserves better than someone who was deeply determined to come up with a way to start a text conversation with someone else right before she stepped into this bar to meet her.

—

How can one meet Alex Danvers and not go to bed at night thinking about her? She’s just… something else. Maggie couldn’t help but make it clear that she’s not only into women but also pretty much available. And Alex managed to disclose almost no information about herself, but that only makes Maggie more curious to get to know her better.

( _How soon is too soon to text her, maybe ask her out for no specific reason? Would Alex even accept if there wasn’t work involved? Hopefully_.)

Getting her hopes up is not one of Maggie’s favorite hobbies, but it proves inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope to write more about them soon!


End file.
